Kindel the Elf Series
by Bippercraycray
Summary: My Very first OC Kindel the Elf is coming! With his family and friends join them on magic adventures! Some in suspense, and others about family and friendship!
1. Chapter 1 Snowday

***HEY GUYS IT IS ME BIPPERCRAYCRAY UOLOADING THE VERY FIRST PART OF KINDEL THE ELF!! THIS SERIES WILL HAVE ABUNCH OF CHAPTERS ALL IN DIFFERENT TIMELINES ANYWAY HOPE YOU ENJOY!!! HERE WE GO!!!**

* * *

Chapter 1 Snow~

Everything was perfect for Susan Howrads, as she had everything a mother could ever ask for! Five loving elves with great love for her. Well almost all of them, the third youngest Stanly was depressed after losing his father in the human world, and most importantly scared to death about losing his baby brother Kindel who was 4 years old at the time. Susan watched from a distance at the young toddler who was joyfully playing in the snow. Kindel was wrapped up in a cute blue coat and his neck was firmly wrapped in a white knitted scarf. His elf hat was red with a big brown curl sticking out. Kindel's eyes were a nice beautyful ice blue, that always shone with happiness. _"Snow!!'' _Kindel cried gleefully as he looked up at Stanly showing him the white fluffy snow in his gloved hand estaically. Stanly grinned slightly as he looked at his brother with his glasses. Stanly was a more older than Kindel, he wore a green coat, with a red and white polkadotted bowtie, his hair was more straighter and was a deep ugly blonde. But he always did his best to look half disnte. _"Oh really!! Is that what it is?!'' _Stanly said in a dumbfoned tone so that Kindel could get proud of himself. _''Uh-uhh!!'' Kindel _nodded as he lifted his arms out for his brother to pick him up. Stanly imedtalliy accepted the gesture as he carfully pick his baby brother into his arms, hugging him tightly. _"You know i'm very proud of you'', _Stanly said warmly and softly as Kindel snuggled up his face up to Stanly's./Oh boys, you just can't be seaperated?,can you?/ Susan thought softly watching her boy's embrace.


	2. Chapter 2 Argument

***HEY GUYS I'M BACK WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER, THIS IS A FEW YEARS LATER, AFTER KINDEL LOST HIS MOM! AND THIS CHAPTER IS LONGER THAN THE FIRST BUT STILL I HOPE YOU ENJOY!! AND BE SURE TO PM ME OR REVIEW ABOUT THE STORY AND WHAT YOU'D LIKE TO SEE NEXT!! BIPPERCRAYCRAY**

*******_Chapter 2 . Argument_**. _''Stanly!! Just leave me alone!!'' _Kindel shouted angerly as his gloved hands were balled into fists, and his cheeks were tinted bright red in anger. This was the ninth time that his older brother got him cooped up in the house, **_/why is Stanly so overprotective!?! I mean i'm not a baby anymore!! I can take care of myself!!/ _**Kindel thought bitterly as Kindel was now 7years old now, why can't Stanly just trust him already!? Stanly was also angry too, but was still trying to stay calm, Stanly now 14 years old was very protective of Kindel (espeically after their mom was brutally killed in the shadow pit by one of the elfcatchers catchcats, when Kindel was 4) and kept him cooped in the house with his older sisters, Emma and Dasiy. Dasiy disappered while on a mission to find the elfcatchers to discover their plan, and was never heard from since. Stanly always felt after these incadents, that Kindel, or the rest of his famliy will be next. _"Kindel, you know how I feel when you go out without permission!!" _Stanly said calmly but sternly. As his eyes keeping a stern glance at Kindel. _"How would you feel if it was Pumpkin out there in danger?!uh, then would you be worried sick about her and RUN OUT TO PROTECT HER!?! JUST TRYING TO FIND HER BEFORE YOU LOOSE HER FOREVER!?!!" _Stanly yelled in tears as he fell to his knees as he couldn't hold back his tears anymore, before finally sobbing and shaking violently. This caught Kindel's attention, who was no longer filled with hate and anger, but now filled with regret and sorrow as he watched his older brother sob uncontollabley. _"*Sob* I-I don't want to *hic* loose you...Kindel! *hic* I don't and I can't!!" _Stanly choked trying his best to be strong but only to find himself wimpering and sobbing as he looked down at his feet avoiding Kindel's now sad and shocked gaze. Kindel gaped at how his brother looked, the 14 year old was hugging his knees tightly and his sholders wernched violently as he sobbed, his glasses covered eyes were streaming shiny silver tears down his cheeks and face, his wimpers were so deppressing too, and made Kindel's heart break more. Kindel then walked over to Stanly who still avoid his eyes and got into the same postition. Kindel looked at Stanly and put a reasuring hand on his sholder. _"Stanly i'm so so sorry, I didn't know about how worried sick you get about my safety, but I need you to know this Stanly, and a I want you to look at me when I say it" Kindel said softly _yet sternly as he lifted up his brother's face and wiped away some tears still dripping from his eyes. _"Stanly, I don't hate you, and i'm not mad at you anymore, and I just want you to know that I will always be here for you...ok?" _Kindel said softly as he held his older brother's gloved hand tightly. Stanly sniffed for a moment before slowly mouthing the words _"ok"_. Then just as he wiped off the rest of his tears he was then startled looking to find Kindel hugging him tightly and sucurely as he buried his face into Stanly's vest. _"Thanks buddy, I forgive you, and I love you so much" Stanly wispered sofly_ as he returned Kindel's hug and even tighter. _"I do too, Stanly, I do too"..._

* * *

***AND THERE IS CHAPTER 2!! YES SUPER STRONG BROTHERLY BOND TIME!! YES KINDEL DOES HAVE OTHER FAMILY AND MOST OF THEM ARE ETHIER DEAD OR MISSING, BUT I TELL ABOUT THEM LATER ON!! I'M JUST FOCUSING ON KINDEL AND STANLY AT THE TIME! ALSO KINDEL DOES HAVE A LOVE INTERST AND HAS BEST FRIENDS TOO!! I JUST HAVEN'T GOTTEN TOI THEM YET! BUT I WILL SOON!!* BYE FOR NOW~ BIPPERCRAYCRAY**


End file.
